


Matchmaking in Holyhead

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 05:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10713027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Snape100's prompt # 687: The Snapely Alphabet of Places - Holyhead.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Matchmaking in Holyhead

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snape100's prompt # 687: The Snapely Alphabet of Places - Holyhead. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Matchmaking in Holyhead

~

After Severus’ trial and acquittal, Potter frequents Severus’ shop. Intrigued, Severus doesn’t discourage him. 

The day he asks Severus out for drinks after work, however, Severus’ suspicions come to the fore. “Is this a prank?”

“I’d never do that, so no.” Potter sighs. “Basically, I fancy you. Now, are we having a pint or not?” 

Severus scowls. “The _Prophet_ claims you’re engaged.” 

Potter rolls his eyes. “To whom this week?” 

“Ms Weasley.” 

“She’s in Holyhead, I’m here.” 

“There’s always magic.” Severus huffs. “Until you can prove you’re actually available, I must refuse.” 

“You need proof?” Potter hums. “Right, let’s go.” 

~

“Where are we?” Severus asks, looking around. 

“Holyhead.” Potter smiles. “You requested proof.” 

“You believe a Quidditch match will prove you’re single?”

Potter’s smile widens. “Yep. Come on, it’s about to start.” 

“Hm.” Severus follows Potter into the stadium, settling beside him in the stands. “I fail to see how—” 

“Just watch,” Potter murmurs. 

Despite his misgivings, Severus leans forward as the game gets underway. Ginevra’s a fast Seeker, she catches the Snitch within five minutes. When she swoops down to snog her teammate thoroughly, however, he gapes. 

“Ginny’s girlfriend.” Potter laughs softly. “Proof enough?”

“Indeed. Where are we drinking?”

~

They end up at a Holyhead pub. 

After Potter procures drinks, Severus says, “That was quite the display. Does she usually celebrate success so… publicly?” 

“No idea. I was going to suggest we talk to her after the match so she could confirm we’re just friends,” Potter replies, shrugging. “But then—”

“It proved unnecessary.” Severus eyes Potter for a moment. “What do you really want from me, Potter?” he asks softly. 

Potter leans forward. “I told you. I fancy you.”

“You want…a relationship?”

“Yes.”

Clasping Potter’s hand, Severus hums. “Then perhaps we should take this…elsewhere.” 

Potter beams. “Brilliant.” 

~

“So _I’m_ responsible for your relationship?”

Harry, pressed up against Severus, grins. “You could say that.” 

Ginevra smirks, raising her goblet. “Just call me the Holyhead Harpies’ matchmaker!” 

Her girlfriend, Gwenog, sighs, leaning in to whisper in her ear. As they chat quietly, Severus asks, “Is she always this…boisterous?”

Harry laughs. “Pretty much.” He looks into Severus’ eyes. “Are you tired? Should we go?”

Smirking, Severus strokes Harry’s inner thigh. “Not tired, no.” 

Harry’s eyes widen. “Right, we’re off,” he announces.

“Early morning?” Ginny asks as they start towards the pub’s exit. 

“More like a busy night,” Severus murmurs. 

~


End file.
